In general, a deflector is installed at the front end of an intake pipe of a motor vehicle in order to obtain a larger air intake quantity to increase the power of the engine of the motor vehicle when the engine is running at a high speed.
A traditional deflector includes a plurality of vanes for rotating and flowing a fluid into the intake pipe at a specific angle to form a vortex, so that the vortex can drive air into the engine at a higher speed to increase the air intake quantity of the engine and produce a better combustion or explosion effect of a combustion chamber of the engine.
However, the aforementioned vanes are fixed to the deflector, so that the inclined angle of the vanes cannot be changed. If the quantity of fluid in the intake pipe is small, the interval between adjacent vanes will be too large, and thus the fluid is unable to produce the vortex. On the other hand, if the quantity of fluid in the intake pipe is too large, the interval between adjacent vanes will be too small, and the fluid will be hindered to reduce the air intake quantity of the engine.
In view of the foregoing problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and developed a variable-angle vortex generator in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.